Seto Kaiba's Little Sis
by ZJX
Summary: The Kaiba brothers' sister is in town! And she is, well, very determined to set up Kaiba with one of the girls from Yugi's gang! ^_^ Please R/R!
1. What? Seto Kaiba has a GIRLFRIEND?

lil angel/devil: My second story on FF.net! My first one is discontinued because it's getting no reviews. But anyway, this story is about the Kaiba brothers' sister.

Mokuba: Yay! I have an older sister now.

Kaiba: Great. Just great.

LAD: *unaware of Kaiba's sarcasm* ^__^ I know! Now here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto Kaiba's Little Sis

What?! Seto Kaiba has a girlfriend??!!

______________________________________________________________

A sapphire-eyed girl looked around her surroundings. _So this is Domino City,_ she thought. _It hasn't changed much._ The girl looked at her watch.

"They should be picking me up any second now," she thought aloud.

Right on cue, a limo slowly drove up to her. The girl went inside.

"About time," she said to the two people in the back seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yah!" exclaimed Jounouchi Katsuya. "Da school day's ovah! It's time to eat!"

Jou's group of friends sweatdropped.

"So anyway, what do you guys want to do today?" asked Anzu Mazaki.

"Anything but eat," said Mai Kagugi.

Everyone laughed.

"Why don't we go to the park?" suggested Yugi Muto.

"Sure!" said Shizuka Jounouchi. "I need some excercise. I've been studying day and night to catch up with school work!"

"All thanks to me!" said Honda Hiroto.

"Stop trying to impress Shizuka," sighed Ryou Bakura. Honda blushed. "Besides, studying day and night isn't really a good thing.

"Yeah! Stop!" said Jou. Then he and Honda got into a fight...again.

A lot has changed about Yugi and his friends. After Shizuka's eyes had completely recovered, she moved in with her brother, and attends Domino High too. Honda proposed that Shizuka should stay with him to supposedly have her brother relax, but instead got a cuff on the head by Jou. Anzu was very near her dream of going to New York. She has saved up a lot of money. Mai decided to live in Domino City, so she bought a house there, to be nearer to the gang. She, Anzu, and Shizuka are now very close. Honda and Jou are as hungry as ever, and fight as much as ever, but both are ecstatic that Shizuka is out of the hospital. Yugi is as kind as ever. He hasn't changed much, and Yami didn't either. Ryou is still kind, and he has learned to control his yami better.

The seven teens approached the park, chattering away. As usual, the girls were together having some girl talk, and the guys talked about Duel Monsters and cards and such.

However all stopped when Jou exclaimed-

"WHAT??? What is dat arrogant snob doin' with dat girl?!"

The gang looked at Jou. "What do you mean?" asked Anzu.

"Look!" said Jou, pointing to somewhere in the park.

They all looked to where Jou was pointing at. There was no one there except-

"Kaiba?!" shouted Yugi and co.

"And look, Mokuba and this girl is there too," said Mai.

"Yeah," said Honda. "Wait, why is Kaiba and that girl HUGGING?" he exclaimed.

"Maybe that's Kaiba's girlfriend," suggested Ryou.

"Girlfriend? That doesn't seem likely," thought Yugi.

"It looks like it though. Maybe mokuba set them up or something. He is smiling a lot," said Shizuka.

"That's weird, really weird," said Honda. 

While they were all in thought, Mokuba, Kaiba, and the girl came up to them.

"I thought I heard a puppy dog bark."

Jou grew angry. "Puppy dog? Why you-" He tried to punch Kaiba, but Honda and Ryou held him back.

"Are you his girlfriend," blurted out Anzu to the girl.

The girl smiled. Her blue eyes flashed. "As a matter of fact, I am," she said. Then she added quietly, "Not."

But neither Anzu or the rest heard that.

They started whispering.

"What? Did you hear that?"

"She is Kaiba's girlfriend."

"That's unbelievable."

The blue-eyed girl shook her head, and smiled. She, Mokuba, and Kaiba left.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm glad that the History teacher didn't give any homework," remarked Anzu the next day. She and her friends were outside waiting for class to start. No, everyone was outside waiting for class to start. The teachers all had a meeting before school started, and no one was allowed inside the classrooms.

"Uh oh," said Jou. "I forgot my homework for math." Then her said, "Honda, can I copy your homework?"

Honda replied, "No."

"Look, it's Kaiba and that girl again," Shizuka said suddenly.

Yugi and co. looked at them.

Kaiba was sitting at the bench with a book in his hand, but he wasn't reading it. Instead, he was talking to the girl.

"That's really weird," said Ryou.

"Yeah, I mean, he's so snobby and arrogant. Who would want to get with him?" remarked Honda.

"I doubt that he would want a girlfriend, either," said Yugi.

"I know. But look at him, he's totally into her," said Honda. The group looked at them again. They weren't the only ones either.

Everyone was looking at them, but Kaiba and the girl didn't notice. Or if they noticed, they didn't show it.

**__**

Ding! Ding

The bell rang. Everyone went to their classes.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Class, we have a new student," said the teacher.

"I bet it's that girl that was with Kaiba earlier," someone said.

Indeed it was. "Please introduce yourself," the teacher said.

The girl paused a bit before beginning. Her sapphire eyes flashed when she saw Yugi and the others. "Hello everyone," she said in a clear voice. "My name is Setra Kaiba, twin sister of Seto Kaiba."

________________________________________________________________________

LAD: How was that for a cliffhanger. Rather weak, but good enough for me! ^_^

Jou: And I thought Kaiba really had a girlfriend.

Kaiba: Shut up, mut. Go to where you belong.

Jou: Why you-

*LAD steps in between*

LAD: This is my story, and it's not time for you to fight yet. Anyways, it isn't very angsty yet, but I'm getting there. Please R/R!


	2. Meet Setra Kaiba

lil angel/devil: I didn't get as many reviews for chapter 1 as I hoped. **:(** Please review(and read). Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!!!!

Bakura(the yami): You beg too much.

LAD: I don't. *starts sniffing* waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! waaaaaaaaa! *continues crying*

Mai: Stop crying about not having enough reviews!

LAD: Okay. I'll cry about not owning Yu-Gi-Oh. Waaaaaaaaa!*cries*

All the characters: Stop already! *covers their ears*

*Kaiba comes with some tape, and tapes her LAD's mouth uo*

Kaiba: Finally peace and quiet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Seto Kaiba's Little Sis

****

Meet Setra Kaiba

___________________________________________________________________

"What???!!!" exclaimed Jou. "You said you were Kaiba's girlfriend!"

The teacher and the other students were very surprised at Jou's outburst.

"I was only joking," Setra replied, smiling. "I'm his twin."

Everyone began to whisper to one another.

"Come to think of it," began Anzu, "she does look a lot like Kaiba."

Shizuka nodded in agreement. "The blue eyes, the brown hair, they even have the same colored skin! The only difference is that her hair's longer and that she is shorter and is a girl!"

The teacher interupted everyone's conversations. "Miss Kaiba, please sit down next to Mr.Kaiba."

Setra obeyed, and walked to her desk. She sat down.

Turning to Kaiba, she whispered, "I think today will be very interesting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That girl takes after her brother," said Honda during lunch.

"In looks or smarts?" asked Jou absently.

"Both," Honda replied.

"I thought you were after Miho. Or is it Shizuka now?" teased Anzu. She thought for a while, and said, "She answered the question correctly during her math class when she wasn't paying attention.

"And exactly why were you in advanced math class?" asked Honda slyly.

"And how do you know she had Advanced Math?" retorted Anzu.

"I saw her schedule during passing period when she was showing it to Kaiba."

"I am a cheerleader, remember? I was doing this thing for it," said Anzu.

"Anyway, back to the new girl," said Shizuka, glancing at Setra who was sitting is a bench with Kaiba by a tree some yards away. For some strange reason, everyone was allowed to eat outside instead of the cafetorium. "Look at that! Kaiba never eats lunch, but now he is eating it!"

The gang looked at them.

"He isn't eating the school lunch though," remarked Yugi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's my cooking?" asked Setra.

"Better than the last time I tasted it," he said in his usual cold voice, but it sounded warmer this time.

Setra laughed slightly. "Same old Seto," she said.

Seto watched Setra as she gorged down the food. He raised and eyebrow. "Are you that hungry?" he asked increduosly.

"Yeah. I forgot to eat breakfast."

"Be careful. You're starting to act like the puppy dog and his needle-headed friend over their." Kaiba glanced at Yugi and his friends.

Setra looked at them also. "Why do you dislike them so much? I know that Yugi beat you in a duel," said Setra. Kaiba scowled. "But why do you hate his friends?" continued Setra.

"Because they are his friends," replied Kaiba dryly.

Setra didn't press further. She decided to change the topic, "Am I as smart as you or am I better?" She smiled slightly.

"Neither," smirked Kaiba. "You're worse." Setra playfully pushed his arm. "I'm going have to introduce you to my company. They don't know you exist."

"And the rest of the world didn't either," said Setra softly. "Until now." She turned to a more cheerful mood. "With me in your company, you'll expect success sooner than you think. After all, we have two geniuses now."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to go out for a while," said Setra to Mokuba and Kaiba. "I'm going to walk, so don't get the limo."

"Are you sure that's safe?" asked Mokuba.

"You're forgetting that I had training," she said, winking.

"Come back at 2 o' clock at the most. I need to tell the company about you," said Kaiba.

Setra smiled, and left.

It was a bright Saturday afternoon. Setra knew where to go: the Domino museum. The sun shone onto her dark leather pants. Although the sun was out, Setra preferred wearing pants than anything else. And like her brother, she wore a trench coat, although it was much shorter than Kaiba's.

Setra made her way to the museum. Many people looked at her, but she ignored them. A teenage boy who smelled of cigars blocked her way.

"Get out of my way," Setra said.

"Why should I?" he asked. "Don't you want to be with such a handsome man like me?"

Setra grimaced. "You're not a man yet, and you're definitely not handsome. People like you disgusts me." And with one swift movement, she kicked his shins and pushed him onto the ground.

Setra got to the museum. She went inside. Setra wandered around for a while, bored. She had known about many of the items there before. She saw a door that was open, but it said "Do Not Enter." 

Setra went in. "Rules are meant to be broken," she murmured to herself. 

Setra suddenly heard voices. She hid behind a wall and looked at the speakers. There was Yugi and his friends and also the girl with black hair. By listening to their conversation, Setra found out that she was in charge of the exhibit.

The black-haired girl suddenly touched her necklace. "Someone is spying on us," she said.

Knowing that she would be found out, Setra emerged and showed herself. "How do you know I was there?"

"By the powers of my Millennium Necklace," she said. (A/N: I know that I'm using the Japanese names, but I forgot the name of the necklace in the undubbed version.) 

"Millennium Necklace," echoed Setra, staring at it for some time. She suddenly broke out of her trance. 

"I see that you are Seto Kaiba's sister," Isis said. "I know by the po-"

"You know by the powers of your Millennium Necklace. I know the drill," said Setra.

"What do you think of your brother?" asked Isis mysteriously.

"What's it to you?"

Isis said nothing.

"Well, if you really want to know, then let me ask you this: which one?" said Setra calmly.

"The older one."

"Well, I like him. Why do you want to know?"

Isis said nothing, but only shook her head. Setra understood the meaning, although Yugi and his friends didn't have a clue of why they were talking about this.

"Well, goodbye," said Setra, and she left.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, there you are. You're just in time," said Seto Kaiba.

"Time to meet the executives," Setra said, cheerily. 

Kaiba and Setra walked into the conference room. Kaiba introduced her. "We have been working together for some years. It is time to have an additional member in this group. I'm sure you'll treat her with respect." Kaiba beckoned to Setra. "This is my sister, Setra Kaiba."

~~~~~~~~~~

Setra laid on her bed, smiling. _Those executives don't have a clue_, she thought. _None of them match up to Seto and I._

__

---flashback---

"This is my sister, Setra Kaiba."

Everyone sat speechless for a while. Then one said, "Isn't she a little too young?"

"Mokuba is younger," Kaiba snapped. "And are you saying that I am too young also?"

The speaker shook his head violently.

Someone else spoke up. "Mr. Kaiba, we are not saying anything, but it's just that, it's just that she's a girl_."_

"She is much better than all of you put together," siad Kaiba. Then he said, looking at Setra, "Show them."

Setra pulled something out from a briefcase. It looked like a duel disk, but more...advanced. "I've inhansed the latest duel disk so that the holograms would appear faster and seem even more real." Then she went on about the other additions she had done. She said it very quickly. 

When she was finished, everyone was looking at her.

"W-we see your point, ma'am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra got up from the bed and took out a pencil and paper. She wrote:

Seto and Anzu Mazaki

Seto and Shizuka Jounouchi

Seto and Mai Kagugi

Seto and Isis Ishtar

Setra reread her list. She crossed out "Seto and Mai Kagugi." _Mai and Jounouchi were made for each other,_ she thought. Smiling, she began to form a plan...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LAD: Yami Yugi is so short!

Yami: Hey!

Yugi: What does that have to do with the story?

LAD: Nothing. *Yami and Yugi sweatdrops* I was watching the newest episode of Yu-Gi-Oh, and I saw Yami and Seto standing next to each other. Yami looks so short when compared to Seto!

Kaiba: Do not use my first name.

LAD: Whatever. Anyway, I suppose Yami will look short next to most people. I mean, even I'm taller than him! No offense to Yami lovers.

*LAD sees a bunch of rapid and angry Yami fans*

LAD: *ignores them* Anyway, now I need your help! You need to vote for your favorite pairing! The one with the most votes will be the pairing in the story. Here are the choices: Kaiba/Shizuka, Kaiba/Anzu, or Kaiba/Isis

Please read, review, and vote! 

__


	3. Matchmaker?

lil angel/devil: I'm back with the third chapter! Yayyyyy!

Kaiba: *Groans* I was hoping you forgot about this.

LAD: Will never happen!

Kaiba: *Groans some more*

LAD: Oh, and answer to Sia's question: Even though Seto and Setra are twins, Setra is still younger than him because she was born some minutes after Kaiba was.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. End of story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Seto Kaiba's Little Sis

Matchmaker?

________________________________________________________________________

"Class, we will be working on a science project starting tomorrow. You will each have a partner, and I shall choose the partner."

"Why can't we choose our own partners?" asked Jou.

"The last time I let you choose, there had been some foolishness and goofing around by some, especially you and Mr. Honda."

Jou blushed.

"Today we will be just going over what we will do," continued the teacher, "and to lay down some rules. Number one, you must not play around with the chemicals, tools, or the other equipment we shall use. Two, you must wait for my command before beginning..." The teacher droned on and on.

Setra wasn't paying attention. She was already familiar with these rules. Every science teacher gave about the same warnings and directions, even it they were in different countries. Setra knew this because she had been in most of the countries in the world.

The teacher noticed that Setra's thoughts were elsewhere. "Miss Kaiba, would you mind telling me what rule number four was?"

"I would not mind at all," said Setra. "Rule #4: do not try to drink, or even pretend to drink, the chemicals we shall use. Doesn't that kinda go with Rule #1?"

The teacher ignored Setra's question. "Here are the pairings for this project. Minako Oayo and Shira Brins, Yugi Muto and Briana Casty, Katsuya Jounouchi and Michi Girolatyas, Hiroto Honda and Ben Mako, Setra Kaiba and Shizuka Jounouchi, Seto Kaiba, and Anzu Mazaki-"

A book slammed onto the table.

"What?" yelled Honda.

"Is there a problem Mr. Honda?" the teacher asked sternly.

Honda blushed slightly. "No ma'am."

"Very well. Now to continue, Darla Kyles and Minney Drew..."

Three people didn't here the rest: Anzu Mazaki, Seto Kaiba, and Setra Kaiba.

__

I can't believe that I was paired up with him of all people! thought Anzu grimly. 

__

Not that light-headed cheerleader! thought Kaiba. _Why does it have to be that girly orator of those intolerant friendship speeches?!_ Kaiba scowled darkly, definitely not very happy about the arrangements of this 'partnership.'

Setra, on the other hand, was ecstatic. _This is my chance. Or their chance, depending on the way you look at things. It's a perfect time to see whether Anzu and Seto will make a good match._

Grinning gleefully, she began to think up a plot to 'matchmake' those too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra sat in a chair in her room, finishing up her homework. _This is way too easy_, she thought. 

Setra threw her pencil down. Her hand hurt from writing the essay for History so quickly. Setra's mind turned to other things, like the 'accidental' fall of Anzu.

__

---flashback---

Setra opened her locker to get out her Math books. Anzu, who's locker was next to her, was also taking out her Math books. Setra saw her brother approaching, and wanted to do something to make Anzu 'closer' to Seto. Desparate, she searched in her lunch box for something, and discovered a half-eaten banana still in its peel. A plan formed in her head.

She saw that Anzu was about to leave, and Seto was nearing. Math class was just behind Kaiba, so Anzu would be walking towards him. When no one was looking, she dropped the banana peel with a barely audible, "Oops."

Setra gave the peel a little kick. It slid right between Seto and Anzu.

Either Seto or Anzu would slip on it, or someone would come between and slip on it, or kick it away.

Setra secretly hoped it was Anzu who would slip.

Seto and Anzu neared and-

****

SLIP!

Anzu slipped on the peel, exactly as Setra had hoped. However, Kaiba was right in front of her so...

She fell right onto Kaiba.

Kaiba caught Anzu by the shoulders.

Anzu blushed a rosy crimson, and looked rather flustered. Her books were on the floor, and her butt was rather...up.

Seto looked annoyed. "Watch where you're going."

Anzu was still rather red, but said, "It's not my fault there's a banana peel on the floor."

Seto left her there.

Setra watched as Anzu realized what had happened. He had caught her. He didn't let her fall. "Thanks!" she had said.

---end of flashback---

Setra mused over this for some time; the slip played several times in her head.

Setra knew that although she was grateful that Kaiba had caught her, Anzu probably thought that Kaiba didn't have a choice since she fell right on him. It was either that or let her fall on him and be humiliated.

Setra knew otherwise. Her brother had great coordination, and could have easily gotten out of the way when Anzu slipped and let her be humiliated which would have amused Seto very much. 

Instead, Seto had caught her.

__

Which means, thought Setra,_ that he perhaps does like her a bit even though he didn't know it._

Aah, the joys of matchmaking!

Setra fell blissfully onto her bed, happy that her plan was going so well.

__

I'll have to get working on Shizuka and Isis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I need a tutor, thought Shizuka unhappily.

She was still rather behind in her studies, even though she working twice as hard as everyone else. _Honda's really sweet,_ she thought, _but he isn't helping much. He's just not a really good tutor/teacher._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra wondered.

She wondered about how to get Seto 'close' to Isis and Shizuka.

So far, she hadn't come up with anything yet.

"Ugh...maybe I'll start on Jou and Mai. They're perfect for each other and neither of them realizes that," she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra sat in class, bored. She already knew all the stuff already. 

Anzu and Shizuka were seated nearby. They were discussing something while the teacher was looking around for the worksheets they were suppose to be doing.

Setra heard a tidbit of the conversation.

"That's too bad, Shizuka," said Anzu.

"I know. I'm really behind!" said Shizuka.

"Don't worry. You have a pretty good excuse for it."

"Still, I really need a tutor to help me in my academics!"

Setra didn't bother to listen anymore. She knew what she was going to do now.

________________________________________________________________________

lil angel/devil: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been very busy. ;)

Isis: Now the voting statis. So far, I'm ahead with 3 votes, Shizuka's in second with 2 votes, and poor Anzu has zero votes.

LAD: You can still vote! Here's how it works: every time I post up a chapter, you get to vote for the girl (Isis, Anzu, and Shizuka) that you want to get paired up with Seto Kaiba! So vote, vote, vote!

Don't forget to tell me how you think my story is, and if you have suggestions about this story, then you are welcome to tell me!


	4. The Game Begins

lil angel devil: I'm beginning to enjoy this fanfic very much! Even thought I wrote it...I still like it!

Bakura: You're pathetic.

LAD: No I'm not!

Bakura: Yes you are.

LAD: No I'm not!

Bakura: Yes!

LAD: No!

Bakura: Yes!

LAD: No!

Bakura: Yes!

LAD: Yes

Bakura: You said yes!

LAD: Darn, that was suppose to be a trick! You were supposed to say no!

Bakura: *smirks*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to some person in Japan!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Seto Kaiba's Little Sis

The Game Begins

________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Setra came to school in her usual uniform with her usual book bag. There was only one thing different: a piece of paper was in her hand. It read:

TUTORING AD:

****

Tutoring for Free

Are you behind in class? Do you need extra help?

If so, then come to me! You will learn easier and better with

me. I have different programs for different people so

it would suit them better. I guarantee that you will do better

in class in just a couple of days (but if you want to get 

caught up completely it may take a few weeks)! Contact

me, Setra Kaiba. 

****

Setra entered the classroom. As usual, it was filled with the sounds of students talking.

Setra took her seat. Her brother wasn't there. He was in the school's bathroom for once.

Shizuka came by. Setra placed the paper she had so that Shizuka would see it.

Shizuka saw it. The word "tutor" had caught her eye. She stopped and read it. "You're going to be tutoring?" she asked Setra softly. She didn't dare raise her voice in case if Setra was like her brother.

Setra nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Shizuka opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it immediately.

Setra noticed this, and said, "Say whatever you want to say. I'm not going to bite you or anything."

Shizuka nodded, and said, "Did Kaiba agree to this, I mean, he's kinda aggressive...no, not _aggressive_...he's just...he acts sort of...um...he acts sort of _mean_ towards people...and..."

To Shizuka's surprise, Setra chuckled slightly. "I know what you mean. Don't worry, I'm going to the student's house to teach, so Seto wouldn't be 'mean.'"

Shizuka blushed. "And this is for free?"

"Yes."

"Okay, um, thanks Setra," said Shizuka. She went to her seat. 

__

Maybe I will...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think I should?" asked Shizuka to Anzu.

"Do you want to?" asked Anzu.

"I'm not sure. This is too good an offer to give up, but it's just that, it's just that..." Shizuka trailed off.

"It's just that she's Kaiba's sister," finished Anzu.

"Exactly. But she said that she was going to the house of the person being tutor instead of the other way around."

"Don't worry Shizuka. Your friends are right here by you. We will support your decision no matter what it is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's not the way you're suppose to do it!" said Kaiba.

Anzu frowned. 

"First you have to put that green liquid in first, and _then _the acid, not the other way around!" exclaimed Kaiba as he demonstrated.

"_Sorry!_" replied Anzu indignantly.

Working in this project together was not a good idea. Both were getting on each other's nerves and tempers were short.

Anzu accidentally spilled a vial. "Oops."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, or nearly rolled them. He was too 'manly' and 'sophisticated.'

Anzu got a paper towel and started to wipe up the mess, thinking, _Why me? Why me?_

~~~~~~~~~~~

__

It's now or never, thought Shizuka to herself. 

She slowly approached Setra after the bell rang. "Um, Setra?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, would you...uh...be my...um...tutor?" said Shizuka, finally saying it.

"Of course!" said Setra cheerfully. "What time will be your first lesson?"

Shizuka thought for a while. "How about tomorrow at 5:00?"

"Sure," said Setra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school day ended quickly for Setra.

As she drove in the limo on the way home with her brother, she thought about what to do with this plan with a contented smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Kaiba.

"Oh nothing!" said Setra. "I gather that your day wasn't as good as mine by your glum face?"

"Mazaki is so clumsy! She can't do _anything_ right."

Setra only smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra laid on her bed once more. It was the best position for thinking, according to Setra.

She was thinking about Isis. _Two down and one more to go_, thought Setra._ Isis is hard. She has that Millennium Necklace to see into the future. She probably knows about my plan by now. _

Setra decided to go to the plan about Mai and Jou. _What should I do about those two? Send anonymous red roses to Mai and hint that it was from Jou? Let Jou have all that he can eat at an expensive restaurant and pretend that Mai paid for it all?_ Setra's mind went over all the possibilities, which was endless. 

She finally dozed off after a while, her brain still thinking about what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Isis touched the eye on her Millennium Necklace. _Something is up_, she thought. _But I cannot get anything. My necklace has suddenly stopped working._

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Saturday. Setra decided to go to the Domino Museum. 

It was a cold and dank day as Setra reached the place. The weather matched her mood. Setra was rather disappointed that her plan would not be working, not with Isis at least.

She entered and looked around. Out of impulse, she went to through the forbidden doors of the museum once more.

Setra saw Isis there, alone. Although her Isis's back was towards her, Setra could tell that her hand was on the necklace.

Setra waited there for a few minutes, confused. _Shouldn't she be knowing that I was here by now? Or maybe she is pretending that she doesn't know I was here to throw me off...off of what?_

Setra suddenly heard Isis say something.

"Please, give me something, anything, about what's to come."

Realizing what had happened, a huge grin appeared on Setra's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

lil angel/devil: Another chapter done.

Ryou: That's really good!

LAD: You're so much more cuddly than your Yami!

Ryou: uh... 

LAD: Anyway, you can still vote! For new readers, see previous chapters for details 'cause I'm too lazy too write them again. ^_^


	5. Shopping Spree

lil angel/devil: Back with another chapter!

Shizuka: ^_^

LAD: I realized that you can't get to my story or pen name by searching for it. I don't know why, but that's the way FF.net made it. If you are an anonymous reviewer, and you want to check back on my story or something you can either a) look for my pen name in the directory or b) search for my story in the place where you search for stories and stuff, but leave the place where you put the category as "Filter Categories: All" My story is near the bottom. Ok, I got that cleared up, now the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Seto Kaiba's Little Sis

Shopping Spree

________________________________________________________________________

Setra quietly slipped out of the museum, the grin still on her face. She whistled a little as she walked towards Shizuka's house.

She had tutored Shizuka two times now, who was really catching up. 

Setra rang the doorbell once she got there.

Shizuka opened the door.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," said Setra. "So, ready for your next session?"

Shizuka nodded. "My brother isn't here right now," she said. "He's with the guys, eating something, no doubt."

Setra giggled slightly. "I remembered the first time I came..."

__

---flashback---

__

Setra rang the doorbell. It was 5:00 which was time for Shizuka's lesson.

Jou opened the door. There was a look of surprise on his face. 

His look was quite comical to Setra. He was surprised indeed, but he had a little tomato sauce on his chin, his blue shirt seemed to have some spilled soda on it, and one hand was carrying a slice of pizza.

"What d'ya want?" asked Jou.

"Is Shizuka around?" Setra asked calmly.

Jou's voice hardly had any calm in it. "She is, I mean she isn't, I mean...she's busy right now!"

"I had an appointment," said Setra.

"What appointment? Listen, ya betta not do anything ta her! Is dis some strange Kaiba scheme or somethin'? Ya betta leave us alone, especially dat brother of yours! If-"

"What's all the commotion?" Shizuka came down, hearing all the noise. "What's wrong Jou?"

Before Jou could speak, Shizuka spotted Setra. "Oh, hi Setra. I suppose you're here for the lesson? We'll go into my room."

Jou stood there, gaping. "What? What're ya talkin' about? What lesson? What?!"

"Tutoring," answered Shizuka. "Come," she said to Setra, "I'll show you to my room."

"Ya betta not do anything to her!"

"What's there to do?" said Setra as she followed Shizuka up the stairs.

---end of flashback---

Shizuka giggled. "I don't understand why Jou was so angry. He demanded why Honda couldn't have tutored me."

Setra smiled.

Shizuka felt at ease with Setra. She wasn't like her brother. There were a few similarities save that of their looks, but Setra was more of a social kind of person, more warm.

Over the last two study sessions, she and Setra had become great friends.

"I was thinking of doing something else instead of tutoring today," said Setra. "You've improved a lot. I think we should take a break."

"Thanks," said Shizuka. "So what should we do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Shizuka said nothing. She looked towards her closet.

Setra understood. "Lets go to the mall or somewhere to buy some clothes. I need to replenish my wardrobe."

"Ok! Um, do you mind if I invite a few people?"

"Sure! Who?"

"Anzu and Mai."

"Ok. Call them up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anzu didn't quite believe that Setra was going to the mall, and that she wasn't like her brother. _She seemed so arrogant at school, and always talked to her brother,_ thought Anzu. _But then again, she's only been here for a short time, and doesn't have any friends._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I thought that girl would get tired of her hanging around her brother all the time, thought Mai. _Glad that she decided to shop. Her fashion sense is way off. Hardly any girls here wear pants and a trench coat._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four girls entered the mall, chatting away happily.

Over the ride to the mall, Mai and Anzu had gotten to know Setra much better. Setra had opened up a bit more, and they liked her.

__

She's really not that bad after all, thought Anzu.

"So where do you think we should go first?" asked Anzu.

Shizuka and Setra shrugged. They looked at Mai.

"We will go to buy some shoes!" exclaimed Mai. "Come on, I know just the place where to buy them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think I should buy these?" asked Shizuka. She was trying on a pair of high heeled sandals. They were a pale pink, and had a bit of glitter.

Setra examined them. As did Mai. "No!" they both said.

"These really don't suit you," said Setra.

"You need to buy some shoes that are more fashionable."

Shizuka looked at the shoes closely. "I guess you're right."

Anzu held up another pair. "How about these?" she asked Shizuka. "Do you like them?"

Setra looked at the shoes. They were baby blue, and in the same style as the sandals Shizuka had picked out, except no glitter.

"Perfect," said Setra.

"I agree," said Mai.

Shizuka tried them on. "I like these. They do look better than the pink ones. I'll buy it."

Setra smiled. "Ok Anzu, it's your turn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They emerged from the shoe store 35 minutes later. All four of them had bought three pairs.

"I didn't think you'd no much about fashion," said Mai to Setra.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Setra said. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream. The smell of shoes is starting to make me sick."

The four girls went into an ice cream shop. They bought some, and ate while looking for somewhere else to shop.

"It's jewelry time," said Mai. They entered a jewelry store, which also sold accessories. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't want to buy that! I have no use for it!" exclaimed Anzu, backing away from Mai who was holding out a beautiful pearl necklace.

"Anzu! They were made for you! Besides, they don't cost _that _much!"

"Still!"

"There is that school dance which is coming up, you know, the Winter Formal?" commented Setra.

Anzu looked thoughtful. "Okay, fine! I'll buy it!"

"Okay," said Mai cheerfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mai, Anzu, Shizuka, and Setra went to but clothes.

"After this, we're done, girls," said Mai.

The others nodded in response.

Shizuka went through all the clothes on the rack. "I want to buy something for the dance," she said. "I don't want to come here at the last moment."

Anzu agreed. "I'm looking for something pink..."

"And white," said Setra. "To match the pearls on your necklace."

"And white," agreed Anzu.

"I don't go to your school," said Mai. "So I don't need a dress."

Setra frowned. "But you could come," she said. "They said that this year, anyone from the ages of 14 through 20 in this town could come to the dance. And you are in that age limit."

"Okay I'll go. So Setra, what are you going to wear?" she asked slyly. 

Setra shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still looking."

The girls looked throughout the shop for something to wear, while also taking other clothes to buy.

Anzu found her dress. And then Shizuka. So did Mai, and Setra found her dress last.

"We'll not show this dress to anyone," said Setra. "Which means you can't show it to me or anyone else but yourself. It would be nicer that way, a surprise."

The rest agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra got home. She through her bags on her bed, and opened her closet. She started to hang up her new clothes, pausing slightly at the dress for the dance.

__

I can't believe that I didn't work on my plan at all today! thought Setra. _Still, it was a good day. I'll work on Isis tomorrow._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

lil angel/devil: This is the longest chapter in the story so far!

Shizuka: I think you spent to much time on the shopping thing.

LAD: I'll have to admit that I agree. I won't blame you, my beloved readers, if you don't review this chapter as much, but please review anyway!

Anzu: And now the voting status: Shizuka is now in the lead with 7 votes followed closely by Isis with 6 votes. I am in last place with one vote. .

LAD: I'm thinking of starting another story, called Five Girls, Five Angels, Five Lives. It's a bit of a Yu-Gi-Oh, Charlie's Angels, and Alias crossover, except only with the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh. Tell me if you think I should start on it now or later. I'll tell you more about the story later, but now, please review and vote!


	6. Operation Disguise

lil angel/devil: I'm updating so quickly now! Once a week! Why? Because I have so many good reviews. I love you all, my reviewers!

Kaiba: Aren't you exaggerating this a bit?

LAD: Maybe...don't worry Seto! I love you too!

Kaiba: Uhhh......*sweat drops* I didn't mean it that way!

LAD: Anyway......many of you wanted a chapter explaining why Isis's Millennium Necklace stopped working. But I can't just state it so early in the story because that'll give much of the story away! I'll tell you by and by.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue cause I have nothing...well maybe not _nothing_...

________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Seto Kaiba's Little Sis

Operation Disguise

________________________________________________________________________

Setra was still having a hard time coming up with a plan for Isis. Even though her necklace didn't work, she still couldn't think up of anything for her. So she decided to go to Mai and Joey.

Making sure that her doors were locked and that windows were closed and covered, Setra went into her closet. She took out a large suitcase that said "Hafciafusi Sabsi."

Translated, it said "Disguise Kit." Setra had made up the language when she was a little girl, and now was using it so no one knew what it meant. 

She put in the correct set of numbers, and opened the suitcase. She looked at the things inside, a sly smile forming on her face.

Inside were wigs, hair dye, little boxes, containers with fake nails, different types of makeup, lots and lots of clothes, money from different lands, home-done-hair stylers, and many other things.

Setra new that she could've stored her clothes in the closet (on hangers), the makeup along with her other makeup, etc., but Setra didn't in case if someone snooped around in here and saw the things and got suspicious. That someone, or some ones, may tell her brother, which was something that she did not want to happen.

Setra took out one of the shopping bags from the mall. Inside the bag were bottles of hair dye, more wigs, and more of those little boxes. She dumped the contents into her suitcase. 

She had told Mai, Shizuka, and Anzu that she needed to go to the bathroom, and used the opportunity to buy the wigs and stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?!" exclaimed Jou.

"You invited her to come here with us?!" asked Honda.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" said Anzu.

"She's pretty cool once you get to know her," said Shizuka.

No one said anything for a few seconds.

**__**

Ring! Ring!

Mai's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Mai, it's me, Setra."

"Hey Setra!"

"Listen, I can't go to the movies with you guys. A Kaiba Corp. thing came up."

"Oh, Ok, then."

"Bye. Maybe next time."

"Yeah. Bye."

"She's not coming," said Mai as she got off her cell. 

"This is all your fault," said Anzu to Honda and Jou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra took the blonde hair dye. And one of those little boxes. "Contacts," she whispered, smiling.

She prepared the hair dye. "Glad this stuff isn't permanent. Otherwise I'll have to wear a wig."

She dipped her hair into the dye...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes later

Setra dried her hair with a blow dryer. The regal brunette was now a dazzling blonde.

She styled it very fashionably. There were a bit of bangs, and most of it was curled and piled on top of her head surrounded by a braid. A long strand of hair was left hanging by each ear. She then changed her clothes.

Setra put on a light blue tube top, laced at the top. She wore a pair of white short shorts. On her feet were light blue strapped sandals, high-heeled.

She put on gloves. Then she took out a pair of contacts from her little boxes. She put them on, making her eyes appear green.

Setra tended to her make-up. She lightened her skin with face powder. She applied on light pink lipstick with lip liner. She put eye shadow and eyeliner. And mascara. Setra continued to put on more makeup until no one could recognize her as Setra Kaiba. 

Setra sneaked out and headed towards the movies.

She knew which one Yugi and his friends would watch. Anzu had told her. She paid for her ticket and went inside. Mai and the others were already there, so she slipped in a seat close by. 

The movie started. She watched it, and pretended to be anxiously waiting for someone. Setra took out her cell phone, and pretended to call someone. She saw that Jou had dropped something and was bending down to get it. Setra was a couple of seats away from him, so she 'accidentally' dropped the phone, and gave it a little kick so it would go nearer to Jou. (A/N: Just like when Anzu slipped on the banana peel in the third chapter!)

She asked the guy next to her, who was next to Jou, if he could get, knowing that he wouldn't. The guy didn't. So she asked Jou.

"Psst. Hey, you with the blonde hair!" whispered Setra, disguising her voice.

Jou finally paid attention to her. "What d'ya w-" began Jou irritately, but stopped when he saw who was taking to him. He gaped, and her eyes nearly popped out. In his eyes, Jou was beholding a blonde goddess with emerald eyes. "Uh...um...y-yes?"

"Could you get my cell phone?" Setra asked Jou. 

"Huh? Oh, s-sure," stuttered Jou, mesmerized. He got it, and gave it to Setra.

"Thanks." Setra didn't talk to him for the rest of the movie. The guy that refused to get her cell phone decided that the movie was boring and got up and left, allowing Jou to have a full view of her profile.

__

Perfect...

~~~~~~~~~~~

The movie ended. People filed in line to get out.

Setra stood just in front of the entrance, waiting for Yugi and the others to get out. Once she saw them, she took out a handkerchief, and pretended to cry. _Hurry up Jou! See me already. I can't go on like this forever,_ she thought.

Jou finally saw her. He recognized her as the 'blonde goddess.' "Are you ok?" he asked.

Setra sniffed, and nodded. She cried some more.

Mai and the others wondered where Jou had gone. They saw him near Setra. _What did he do to that girl? She's crying,_ thought Mai. They went over.

"What's wrong?" asked Jou, not really noticing anyone else besides Setra.

"M-my b-b-boyfriend! H-he dumped m-me!" said Setra between sobs.

"There there," comforted Jou. "He must've been stupid dork to dump ya."

"Thanks, I'm Se, uh, Selena," said Setra. She smiled, melting Jou's heart. 

"Hi. I'm Jou."

Out of the corner of her eye, Setra could see that Mai was seething with jealousy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi and the gang had invited Setra, or Selena, to hang out with them that day. Well, not Mai. She was envious of Selena. Pure envy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra talked a lot towards Jou. To others, she seemed to have taken a 'liking' to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Honda felt sorry for himself. He was starting to like the blonde that Jou had met. But she seemed to have a crush on Jou. _Why do I always fall head over heels for girls like that? It's always a situation like this when I get crushes!_ thought Honda to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra grinned to herself. Jou was completely taken to her alias. But there was something in his eyes...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mai asked if she could talk to Setra alone. Setra agreed, knowing what was going to come...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

lil angel/devil: Finished another chapter!

Honda: Uhhh.....I'm a little uncomfortable with this chapter.

Jou: Me too.

LAD: Don't worry Honda, you'll get over your crush soon!

Jou: What about me?

LAD: ^_~ I guess you'll just have to wait and see about that. 

Mai: The voting statis. In first place is Shizuka with 10 votes. Isis is in second with 7 votes. And Anzu is still in third place with 1 vote.

LAD: Anyway, now I'm going to tell you about the story I told you about in the last chapter, Five Girls, Five Angels, Five Lives. The story is mainly Action/Adventure and Humor. It's about five girls who work for the CIA. I think you could guess who the first four girls are, but you'll have to wait until the story for the fifth girl. Now, I decided that I won't put up the story until after I've seen "Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle" (which comes out next Friday), but the question is, when after the movie? So tell me when in your review. And give me lots of votes for the Kaiba pairing thing, too! I'm still accepting them!


	7. Feelings

lil angel/devil: Anzu has caught up! I'll post the votes at the end of the chapter.

Jou: Back to da Selena-Setra-me-Mai thing.

LAD: I thought that I would get a flame for the last chapter, but I'm glad I didn't. And Setra won't fall in love with Jou!

Jou: That's good news. 

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Seto Kaiba's Little Sis

Feelings

________________________________________________________________________

"What did you want to talk to me about, Mai?" asked Setra.

"Don't act all innocent on me. I can see through your act," replied Mai, nearly hissing.

"What act?"

"That act! If you think he'll fall over on your charms, you're sadly mis-"

"He?"

"Yes! Jou!"

Setra smiled. This was exactly the reaction she had been hoping for. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Mai.

"The idea that you think I like Jou!"

"You don't?"

"No!"

"Oh, ok then. Forget what I just said." Mai was surprised by Selena's response._ She doesn't like him!_ she thought happily. But she was now embarrassed by her actions. "Sorry for yelling, Selena."

Setra replied with a nod. "Wait," she said as Mai started to leave, "do you like Jou?"

Mai bit her lip. She had never been really good at lying to others when it concerned her liking someone. 

Setra understood her silence. "I thought so."

"Jou seems to like you...a lot," said Mai slowly.

"But he likes you a lot more. I can see it in his eyes," said Setra. It was true. She had seen the truth in his eyes when he was talking to her. "He's afraid of being rejected."

"Scaredy cat," mumbled Mai quietly.

Setra laughed. "There you go! That's the kind of attitude you should take towards this. Seriously, the jealous-faking-friends type really doesn't suit you."

"I have to tell him first, huh?"

"Yup. I'll go get him." Setra left. She went towards Jou.

"Mai wants to see you. She's right there," she said to him.

Setra watched anxiously as Jou went over to Mai. _Please let this work!_

She watched as Mai talked to Jou. He was looking surprised. Then...he kissed her. Setra nearly shouted at her success. 

But she did trip at seeing how he had kissed Mai. "Ouch," said Setra at both her fall and the kiss. "Jou needs kissing lessons. Mai's poor nose!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra sneaked back quietly into the house. She quickly turned out the shower, and washed her hair, making the dye go out.

After a few moments, Setra stepped out. She dried up and dressed. She went down. Her brother was there, reading something. He looked up, a slight frown on his face. "Your hair," he said, slightly amused.

Setra dashed to a mirror. Just above her forehead was a tinge of yellow that she had missed.

"Oops."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra worked furiously with Shizuka at the science project.

"Yes! It's nearly done!" exclaimed Shizuka.

"This is due on Friday, but today is Tuesday. Let's take a break and work on the rest tomorrow," said Setra.

"Ok," said Shizuka. The two were at Shizuka's house, working on the project. The teacher had explained that it would be a group thing, but the last half of it would be done at home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra went home. It was barely 4:30. She whistled slightly. 

Then she remembered someithg: her brother was at home ALONE with Anzu also working on the science project right now. Mokuba was at a friend's house.

Setra's first thought was to rush home in case if Seto was strangling Anzu because she couldn't remember some of the chemicals' uses. But then she thought better of it. _They're home...alone. It's a perfect time to have them work out their differences. But I better spy on them just in case._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba was having a quiet tantrum._ Why did I have to get paired up with that nuisance?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anzu felt like knocking her head against the wall. Kaiba was getting on her nerves. For the first time in her life, she considered dropping her cheerfulness and friendshippy-ness for a second and kick Kaiba really hard. But she didn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why don't I just do all the work? You can go home and work on your aggravating friendship speeches or something," Kaiba said after a while.

Anzu glared at him. "No I can't! This is a group assignment Kaiba! We're suppose to work on this together. And my speeches are not aggravating!"

"Then get this right, Mazaki! I don't have much time to waste."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra crept to the mansion. She jumped the gate. She looked around, seeing no one. Setra reached the mansion, walking quietly along the wall. She found a window. She looked inside. Setra smiled. _Perfect..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There," said Anzu, as she poured a purplish liquid into the last test tube.

"Finally," said Kaiba. He had just finished the charts he was working on.

Both rested for a moment in the silence.

"So..." said Anzu, trying to start up some sort of conversation. "Um...how's Setra?"

"She's fine," said Kaiba simply.

"Oh...then how are you?"

"Fine."

"Your mansion?"

"Fine."

"How's your company?"

"Why are you asking so many dim-witted questions?"

Anzu frowned angrily. "I was just trying to start up some conversation."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra watched all this from the window. She was glad that it was open since she could hear the conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally finished," Anzu said. "My fingers are killing me." She placed the last period on the paper.

Kaiba smirked. He put all the test tubes with the liquid in it into a plastic bag. Cotton was also placed inside to cushion the tubes so they wouldn't break.

"I'm glad we finished it early," remarked Anzu.

Kaiba said nothing.

"Are you going to the Winter Formal?" asked Anzu. She immediately regretted it._ He doesn't go to dances! He never went to an of them!_

"No."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes you will," said Setra from outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Isis touched her Millenium Necklace. She got nothing. She frowned. _Why does it not work?_

She walked around the museum, rubbing the necklace every now and then. 

Isis looked through a window.

A limo drove up. The black window in the back seat was down slightly, covering the person's face, but Isis could make out a bit of brown hair.

Isis looked at the limo more closely. Yes, it did look like it. And that brown hair was unmistakable. She frowned slightly. _What was Seto Kaiba doing here?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

lil angel/devil: Seven chapters into my beautiful story. ^_^

Bakura: It's not beautiful.

LAD: Shut up.

Ryou: Voting status: Shizuka: 13 votes, Isis: 13 votes, and Anzu: 8 votes.

LAD: Oh, and if there is more than one person with you who want to vote, please have them give their votes in separate reviews instead of them all in one review because it's hard to tell whether those people really did vote or if the reviewer just made it up so his/her vote could win if all the votes are crammed in one review. 

Bakura: In other words, you don't trust your reviewers.

LAD: I trust my beautiful reviewers! It's just that it's hard to tell. So don't think I don't trust the reviewers. 


	8. Plans Perfected

lil angel/devil: So many pretty reviews! Reviews, reviews, reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

Honda: The authoress has officially cracked.

LAD: No I haven't! *Sees a large crack on her head* I have not cracked, I have not cracked, I have not cracked!

Yu-Gi-Oh cast: *sweatdrops* **-_-'**

LAD: *takes off a mask* See see see! I haven't cracked yet!

Yugi: Oooookaaaayyyyyy

Disclaimer: I haven't cracked! And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I haven't cracked! *Crack* I haven't cracked, that was Humpty Dumpty, not me.

________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Seto Kaiba's Little Sis

Plans Perfected

________________________________________________________________________

Isis looked away from the window, expecting Kaiba to walk in any moment.

The doors opened. A brunette walked in. But it wasn't Seto Kaiba.

Isis scowled at herself. _Why did I forget about the other Kaiba? I've been depending on the necklace too long._

Setra smiled. "Hello Isis," she said in a very business-like tone.

"Hello Setra," replied Isis.

"It must be a surprise to see me here. Then again, you probably know why I am here since you have your Millennium Necklace," said Setra, knowing well that Isis didn't know.

Isis pressed her lips tight. "It would be better if you tell me what I already know," she said, hoping that Setra didn't notice anything, especially not the fact that her Item didn't work.

Setra nodded. "I have come to ask you a favor."

Isis tried her best to not look surprised.

"You see, my brother doesn't know that I'm here...yet, but of course you already know that." Setra smiled slightly. She continued. "I am extremely interested with Ancient Egypt and your artifacts, especially those Millennium Items."

"The Items are not artifacts," said Isis.

"Of course not. As I was saying, I think that it may do us both good to have a little 'partnership.'"

"What for?"

"Kaiba Corp., as you know, make the latest dueling merchandise. I think it would be a good idea for our duel disks and other, well, items, to advance. I have personally 'upgraded' the duel disks, but it is missing something. I have thought about it endlessly."

"What does that have to do with Ancient Egyptian Artifacts?" Isis immediately put her hand over her mouth. _I shouldn't have said that! Now she would know what happened to my Necklace!_

Setra continued as if she didn't notice Isis's mistake. "Your artifacts, especially the stone tablets suggest that Ancient Egyptians dueled in the Shadow Realm, said that they used stone tablets. I am thinking that the duel disks should set off an 'environment' like the Shadow Realm to make it more...interesting. Since I have no idea how the Shadow Realm looks like, I have come to you."

"What am I going to profit from this?" asked Isis.

"Forty percent of what Kaiba Corp. earns from the new duel disks."

"Forty percent only?"

"This is business, Isis. My company is making the merchandise, you are just providing a few details."

"Is the description of the Shadow Realm all you need?"

"No, there are more information I want, but we shall talk about them in another time. Right now, I just want an answer to this question: do you agree to work with my company."

Isis thought for a few seconds. "I...agree." She suddenly smirked. "And your brother doesn't know about this...."

Setra grinned. "He won't be too happy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There, you're done with Lesson 4.6!" exclaimed Setra the next day in Shizuka's living room.

"I know," said Shizuka happily. "I'll be able to move on to Lesson 5 in a couple of days . Then I'm caught up with Math!"  


"And you're nearly caught up in your other classes," said Setra.

"Thanks, Setra, for helping me."

"No problem."

"Now we have to finish that project of ours," remarked Shizuka.

"That will be easy. All we need to do is write the essay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 Minutes Later

"...causing it to froth over," said Shizuka as Setra wrote it down.

"One more sentence," said Setra. "Um...how about 'Because of this, the chemical is indeed mixed with carbon dioxide, as seen with Experiment #2.'"

Shizuka nodded, and Setra wrote it. 

Because the essay was composed of four paragraphs, Shizuka and Setra had split it into two paragraphs each, but they gave the same amount of ideas to the sentences of the essay.

Shizuka put away the lab write-up, the essay, and the questions with the answers into the group binder while Setra cleaned out the extra test tubes and beakers and such, and put away the chemicals, all of which were now ready to be presented to the teacher on Friday.

**__**

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Someone was ringing the doorbell. Shizuka went to get it.

Shizuka opened the door.

"Anzu! Mai!" she said in surprise.

"Hi!" said Mai and Anzu.

"Hi!" said Setra and Shizuka.

"What's up?" asked Setra.

"Nothing," answered Mai.

"We just came here to talk.," said Anzu.

They both entered the house and sat down on the couch.

Anzu suddenly gave Mai a sly smile.

"What?" asked Mai.

"I heard somebody's going out with Shizuka's brother."

Mai blushed immediately.

"You two are together?" asked Setra. She already knew, of course, but it would look suspicious if she didn't ask.

"Yup, Jou and I are together. All thanks too Selena."

"Whose Selena?" asked Setra innocently.

"This girl we met at the movies," answered Shizuka.

Setra suddenly smiled slyly, just like Anzu. "Well, I guess you're going to the dance with him then."

Mai smiled. "I am. I wonder what everyone at school would think if I, Mai Valentine, went to the Winter Formal at Jou's side.

"They would think that you were a hot, but dorky girl to go out with him," teased Setra.

Mai and Shizuka both pushed Setra playfully.

"He isn't a very good kisser though, but he's making progress" remarked Mai.

They all laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra stabbed her book fatally with her pencil. She stomped her foot on the ground, and tried to strangle one of her teddy bears on the shelf.

She broke some extremely short pencils.

Setra's room was a mess. Books and papers were everwhere on the floor. Her closet was extremely messed up. Clothes were on the bed, and the tables, on the chairs. Her bed was very lumpy and messy. Shoes were here and there. Pencil shavings were on the floor due to a broken pencil sharpener. Nearly everything was thrown about or toppled over.

A guard heard all the commotion. "I something wrong ma'am?" he asked, entering the room. 

An encyclopedia came pelting at his way, which he narrowly avoided.

"GET OUT!" shouted Setra, and threw another book at him. 

The guard hastily obeyed, and closed the door before the book hit him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean she's becoming a madwoman?" asked Seto Kaiba, startled.

"It's true sir. I went in there and she tried to throw a book at me!"

"She doesn't like intrusions into her room. You should know that," said Mokuba.

"I know, sir, but it was so loud in there and so, well, messy!"

"She's having another one of those fits again. I think this time is because she was annoyed or couldn't find what she wanted," said Kaiba calmly.

"That was more than a fit, Mr. Kaiba," said the guard.

**__**

CRASH!

Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, and the guard all winced at the sound of broken glass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

lil angel/devil: There's a side of Setra that no one has seen before!

Mai: That was weird. Why was she so mad?

LAD: Are you sure it's because she's mad? *wink wink* 

Yugi: She's scary...

LAD: No she isn't! *Cackles evilly*

Yugi: You're scarier!

LAD: Thank you for the compliment!

Mai: *cough cough*

LAD: Anyway, the votes are: Shizuka: 15, Isis: 15, and Anzu:15. Ooh, a standoff! Keep voting!


	9. A Cold is Not a Good Thing for a CEO

lil angel/devil: Chapter 9 is here! Yayyyyy!

Shizuka: Uhhhhhhh.......

LAD: The voting is almost over! Chapter ten is last time you get to vote! 

Shizuka: But this is chapter nine so I suggest that you should send in more votes.

LAD: But anyway.......here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh for the last time! Stop rubbing it in my face!

________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Seto Kaiba's Little Sis

****

A Cold is Not a Good Thing For a CEO

________________________________________________________________________

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring!" sang a loud Setra as she continued to trash her room. "It's raining...it's pouring...."

~~~~~~~~~~

Seto Kaiba looked concerned. "Oh great, now she's singing that stupid song!"

"I think we better go see what's she's up to," said Mokuba.

They both went upstairs, and the guard, who brought a big piece of wood from who-knows-where to deflect all objects thrown at him, went also.

To their amazement, Setra's messy room was no longer messy. It was sparkling clean and _everything_ was in order.

Kaiba glanced at the guard with an eyebrow raised.

"I swear, sir, I wasn't lying!" stuttered the guard. "The room was a complete mess when I was here!"

"I admit it was slightly messed up," said Setra cheerfully. "But I was only doing some redecorating." Setra began dancing around the room while singing "It's Raining, It's Pouring."

"Setra," said a confused Mokuba, "why exactly are you singing that song?"

"Because it's raining, silly!" answered Setra, still being very cheerful. 

And it was actually raining outside.

"I expect that it will be snowing in a couple of weeks!" said Setra, still singing.

They all stood motionless for a second, except Setra who was still singing and dancing around the room.

She suddenly stopped, and gained a more peaceful and serious composure. "I'm going out," she said in a business-like tone.

Setra left, after shooing the three men from her room and locking the door, leaving three very confused people behind.

"Well, you heard her," said Kaiba. "There's no reason to stand around here anymore." He and Mokuba went downstairs.

It took a few seconds for the guard to realize what had happened. 

He left also, later reflecting on his crazy, but hot, mistress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra stood outside, letting the rain fall down on her

__

Just a few minutes later, she thought, _then I'll be ready to go back in._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later, a very soaked Setra entered the mansion, dripping from head to toe.

She smiled at the astonished guards.

"Have I ever told you that you were insane?" said Seto.

"Once or twice," answered Setra. "I like the ra-aa-aa-a-_AAAATCHOOOOOO!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Thursday morning and Setra was in bed with a cold. "I can't go to school today, Seto."

Kaiba sighed. "I guess I'll call the doctor and have him write a note. But if you didn't go out in the rain yesterday..." He trailed off.

Setra smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shizuka looked at her watch worriedly. School was to start in 1 minute and neither Kaiba or Setra was here yet._ I hope nothing happened to her,_ she thought. The Kaibas were known well for being at least 20 minutes early.

At the last minute Kaiba entered the classroom with no Setra nearby. He handed a note to the teacher and muttered something. The teacher nodded, and Kaiba went to his seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra sat in bed. She was bored, even thought she had all the maids to wait on her. Setra didn't have anything to do. She couldn't read since it made her eyes hurt, she couldn't write since her hand and head wearied soon, she couldn't listen to music since it made her head pound, she couldn't eat anything snacks or something enjoyable, and she couldn't sleep at all. _I'm beginning to think that setting up Seto isn't worth getting sick on purpose, _she thought grimly.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Shizuka and Anzu wondered what happened to Setra.

"Do you think she's sick or something?" asked Anzu.

Shizuka shrugged, "Maybe it's a Kaiba Corp. thing."

"Maybe we should ask Kaiba," thought Anzu.

Shizuka looked at her incredulously. "Maybe that isn't a good idea." She thought.

"Well, Setra _is_ our friend, and friends look out for each other. We must ask Kaiba, because friendship is a very important thing, and-"

"Okay, I'll ask!" said Shizuka. Yeah, she was Anzu's friend, and her speeches weren't _that_ bad, but they just sometimes get a little...annoying.

Shizuka walked to Kaiba. "Kaiba, I was just wondering, why isn't Setra here today?"

"She's sick," Seto Kaiba replied. "Now go away so I can finish my book."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra sighed. She looked at the clock. 2:50. Her brother was going to be home any minute now. 

__

Maybe I overdid it on the singing and dancing part, thought Setra.

The door to her room opened.

"Hi Seto," said Setra.

"Hey," replied Seto. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I think I can go to school tomorrow."

The phone on the drawer next to Setra's bed suddenly rang.

Setra picked it up. "Hello?"

"Setra, it's me, Shizuka," said the caller.

"Hi Shizuka!" said Setra.

"How are you feeling?" Shizuka asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that...I'm perfectly fine. I just got a cold, that's all."

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yup. Wait, wasn't I suppose to give you your lesson today?"

"Yes, but you're sick so you can teach me tomor-"

Setra cut her off. "No! You're so close to catching up. I know! I'll have Seto go over to your place and have him teach you instead!" exclaimed Setra as if that was the smartest idea in the world. She knew perfectly that both Shizuka and Seto would protest.

"No!" exclaimed Shizuka.

"NO!" shouted Seto, who had heard everything.

"YES!" exclaimed Setra in a voice louder than Shizuka's and Seto's voice put together. "You'll do this for me, won't you Seto? And Shizuka, you should be happy now that you can get caught up quicker. Is that a yes from both of you? Ok, then it's agreed! Seto will be over there in 5 minutes! Bye!" Setra hung up the phone before Shizuka could say anything.

"I am not going," said Seto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 minutes later

Seto Kaiba grumbled and cursed under his breath as he rang the doorbell of the Jounouchi residence. "Damn Setra and her puppy dog eyes!" he whispered harshly.

Jou opened the door. His eyes nearly popped out when he saw who it was. "Kaiba! What are you doing here?"

"To give your sister a lesson in math," said Kaiba grimly.

"What! But it's usually Setra who does dat!"

"I know that! But she's sick today so she begged me to come," muttered Kaiba. "Now, where's that sister of yours?"

Right on cue, Shizuka came down the stairs. "Oh, you're here. Come in."

Kaiba walked past Jou and sat on the couch. "Now, what lesson were you on when Setra last taught you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shizuka was poring over her math book while Kaiba sat next to her 2 feet away telling her what to do.

"Okay, then you carry that over and add it to the sum to get your answer."

Shizuka wrote for a while, and gave the paper to Kaiba for checking.

Kaiba looked over the answers with a frown on his face. "You got four wrong out of ten. Which is sixty percent correct, which is a D."

Shizuka frowned. "I would have done better if you teach me the way Setra teaches me!"

"I didn't want to come here. You can't blame me!"

Shizuka sniffed indignantly, and tried to correct the mistakes she had made with the math problems.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

lil angel/devil: Ok, I know that last part about Seto going to teach Shizuka was a little vague, but please bear with me!

Anzu: You got straight to the point with that one.

LAD: Yup. Oh, and I'm sorry that there was a little bit of Anzu-bashing in this chapter. ^^; (Is that considered bashing?) It's just that she goes on too much in the anime about friendship so.....yeah.

Anzu: Mean authoress......

LAD: Anyways, please vote, as usual. This time, I'm not gonna post up the votes any longer because the voting is almost over(almost but not yet) and I want my readers to guess the pairing (of course you could go ahead and count up the votes on my reviews, but that would be a big waste of time).

Anzu: So please vote before it's too late!

LAD: Yeah, what she said!


	10. A Note and a Weird Off Topic Tale

lil angel/devil: This is not a chapter! Just a little author's note.

Shizuka: She came to say that this fic won't be updated for a very long time.

Anzu: Until August, I think.

LAD: Exactly. I'm stuck on a writer's block for Chapter 10.

Mai: So don't expect a new chapter any time soon.

Isis: But she's making up for it!

LAD: Yup. While I am on my writer's block, you can check out my new story, "For Love or Money," which is coming up soon. And yes, it's based on the TV show. 

Anzu: And you can still vote for this chapter...I mean Author's Note.

Mai: And here's a little story in the Author's Notes.

Shizuka: So you have three things to do while LAD is away.

Isis: Vote, see her new story, and/or read the little story.

LAD: And here's the story! Don't send any flames, please, because it's really weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

________________________________________________________________________

Warning: The following material defies nearly everything written in the story, "Seto Kaiba's Little Sis." If you wish to continue, please be aware that it is completely AU and that it has nothing to do with the story line. It is for your enjoyment(although it's rather stupid and may not make sense), and no flames!

________________________________________________________________________

Evil laughter echoed loudly in the dark room. A person dressed in long, black robes hovered over a crystal ball. The person laughed again. "Watch out, my dear little bishies, watch out for I, the evil Zorlanda, is out to get you!" She paused. "That sounds so corny!" She tried the evil laughter routine again. "MWAHAHAHA-" Zorlanda gasped. "Water, water!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra glanced at her older brother. They were sitting in the dining room for breakfast. _I wonder...._

Mokuba suddenly burst into the room. Following him was Yugi's gang: Yugi with Yami in the puzzle, Anzu, Jou, Mai, Shizuka, Otogi, Honda, and Ryou with Bakura in the Ring.

Then Malik with Marik also inside the Rod and Isis also appeared.

Seto nearly fell off his chair. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY MANSION??!!" he shouted, glaring daggers at them.

Everyone winced. 

"Eew Kaiba, you spat on me!" said Anzu.

Isis cleared her throat. "Okaaaaay, um, the reason I've called you here is-"

Kaiba roared. "YOU CALLED THEM HERE?! YOU CALLED THEM HERE?! THIS IS MY HOUSE, NOT YOURS. WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL THEM HERE??!!"

"Kaiba, you spat on me too!" said Isis. Kaiba glared at her. "But that obviously is not the point," began Isis, nervously. "You see-Kaiba don't yell yet-as I was saying, I had a vision from my necklace-no yelling yet Kaiba-and it told me that someone very evil is coming here-not yet, Kaiba-and we need to prepare for it. I've found a spell that will allow the spirits and their hikaris to have separate bodies-FOR THE LAST TIME KAIBA, NO YELLING-because there is strength in numbers." With that she began chanting a spell, and suddenly, all the yamis appeared with their own bodies.

"It's better if we don't fight."

Marik rolled his eyes.

Bakura scowled.

Yami just stood there.

Suddenly a whizzing sound came.

"It's her, the evil being! She coming!" said Isis.

Anzu yelped, Shizuka clung to her brother, and Mai backed into a wall.

The evil being came, and was no one other than Zorlanda.

Zorlanda had dressed especially for this occasion. She had long, long dark hair which was flowing freely. She had a golden band around her head which had a golden head of a serpent in the center of the band. She wore huge golden looped earrings with pearls at the bottom. She wore a golden necklace with more pearls. She wore a black, leather baby-t and black leather pants. And her feet had black leather boots. Weapons hung onto a belt on her pants. She wore several golden earrings on her fingers, and had several golden arm bands too. Zorlanda had black eyes and tanned skin.

The evil being smiled. She stared at the three Yamis. "You are mine..." she whispered. Their eyes suddenly clouded over, giving them a dreamy look, and then, they returned to normal.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Isis. "She is an ancient spirit and has the power to enchant other ancient spirits, making them fall in in love with her. And that means Yami, Marik, and Bakura are in a spell!"

The three yamis fell on their knees, and said, "Oh beautiful Zorlanda, uh, may Earth be your worlanda, and we will help you if we canda, and..."

Everyone sweatdropped. "Worlanda? Canda? What has the world gone into?"

Isis suddenly chanted a spell. "Orga, balloog, troyak troyak kapoo thseclk, come on, chant with me! Orga, balloog!

Everyone started chanting uncertainly. "Uh, Orga, balloon, troyal troyik, uh, carpool, silk, uh...."

A gust of wind came and blew Zorlanda away.

Setra stepped forward. "Uh, I have to tell you something."

No one was listening; they were all thinking about Zorlanda.

"Maybe I wasn't loud enough. I need to talk to you all about something."

Still, everyone ignored her.

Setra lost her patience. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? SNAP OUT OF LA LA LAND OR ELSE! I'M TALKING TO YOU SO YOU BETTER NOT IGNORE ME! OR ELSE I'LL STRIP RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Everyone listened to her after that.

Setra smiled innocently. "I'm not who you think I am." She suddenly tugged at her hair, and it came off, revealing darker hair. She removed her contact lenses revealing black eyes. She took a napkin and wet it with water. She rubbed it against her skin, taking off make-up, allowing everyone to see her much darker skin. Then she took of her clothes.

"You really are gonna strip," asked Mokuba.

Everyone looked at the child strangely.

But Setra wasn't naked. She had on black leather shorts, and a black tube top.

She looked exactly like Zorlanda except for the clothes. "I'm Zoe."

Yami suddenly yelled. "My ancient spirit!"

Marik growled. "She's my ancient spirit!"

"She's my ancient spirit!" said Bakura.

"No, mine!"

"My ancient spirit!"

"She's my ancient spirit."

Setra, or Zoe, grew exasperated. "I'm not any of yours, and I'm NOT AN ANCIENT SPIRIT!!!" She muttered something, and everyone returned to normal.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Zoe, and I'm Seto Kaiba's girlfriend!"

"WHAT! You're not my girlfriend!"

"Yes I am!" She kissed him.

"If you are, then why were you setting me up with a girl?!"

"Because it was a plan. But anyway, we have to defeat Zorlanda. And only I can do that."

Then Zorlanda showed up again. 

"Hello Zorlanda," said Zoe.

"Hello Zoe," said Zorlanda.

"You look as ugly as ever."

"You too."

And then......BOOM.

Zorlanda was gone. "I'll be baaaaack!"

**__**

SNORE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zorlanda woke up. "What a weird dream. Who are those people anyway. And why am I in it when I looke nothing like myself in that dream?"

She shrugged. She got up and walked to the mirror. Zorlanda brushed her golden hair, and added mascara and eyeliner, making her blue eyes look prettier. She was glad she was pretty. But she didn't know why she bothered to make herself prettier at this time of day. _Why do I even bother, since that job...._

She shook her head, leaving the thought unfinished. 

Zorlanda went off to do her daily task of feeding the animals at the zoo.

__


	11. Yami and Hikari and Aibou

lil angel/devil: So sorry for the delay! But the chapter is finally up! Oh, and I changed the secondary genre from angst to humor. I realize that I am getting nowhere with angst.

Marik: Because you're a bad writer.

LAD: Shut up! 

Marik: *smirks*

LAD: *ignores Marik* This story is more humorous than angsty, although it isn't that funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! How many times to I have to tell you this?!

________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Seto Kaiba's Little Sis

Yami and Hikari...and Aibou

________________________________________________________________________

Ryou Bakura traced the outline of his Millennium Ring absently. He was slightly disturbed. Ryou frowned. His Millennium Item hadn't been working since six days ago.

"I wonder what's wrong," said Ryou softly. Sure, his yami could still appear and disappear whenever he wanted, but the Ring didn't zone in on other Items anymore, and none of its other powers have worked either. It just stopped.

"I suppose it was for the best," thought Ryou. "Now Bakura can't hurt anyone anymore."

I heard that growled Bakura from inside his soul room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I feel so much better now," said Setra at Domino High.

"That's good to hear," said Shizuka.

It was Friday morning. Shizuka and Setra were in class, waiting for the bell to ring.

"How was lesson with my brother?" asked Setra, smiling slyly.

Shizuka, who didn't notice this smile, answered, "Well, I guess it was okay, but he was so hard on me and I kept making a lot of mistakes."

Setra's smile grew wider.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi wasn't paying attention in class. Instead of working on the handout he was given, Yugi was having a conversation with Yami.

I'm worried, Yugi said Yami.

Why? asked Yugi, concerned.

It's the Millennium Puzzle

Is something wrong with it?

Yes. Haven't you noticed that our connection through the puzzle has grown weaker?

Sort of, I guess

Besides that, the mystical properties of it has, well, disappeared

What do you mean disappeared?!

It doesn't do the things it used to do. Yes, I can still appear from the puzzle, but only that

Yugi was interrupted by a sharp voice.

"Mr. Motou!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra walked home that day, whistling. She was in a very good mood. Her science project with Shizuka had received an A+, and her plan was going perfectly. 

__

Hmm, I think I'll stop by the museum today, she thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra arrived at the Domino Museum ten minutes later. She wanted to talk to Isis.

She went up to the front door. There was a sign on it that said, "Closed."

Setra frowned. Why would the museum be closed at this time of day? Setra decided to enter anyway. She tried the doorknob, which, to her surprise, wasn't locked. She entered the museum. It was deserted. 

By instinct, she went to that little ol' door that said "Do Not Enter." She went in.

Setra heard voices. She took a peek at what was going on. 

Isis, Yugi, and his friends were all there discussing...Millennium Items. And there were two other people too: a guy with light blonde hair wearing jewelry, and another man with a white turban on his head.

Setra tried to listen.

~~~~~

"I don't know why, but my Millennium Item isn't working," said Yugi.

"None of them are," the man with turban said. 

~~~~~

Setra saw his eyes as he spoke. _Weird,_ she thought, _they have no pupils._

~~~~~

Ryou spoke up. "Why is this happening?" he asked.

Isis shook her head. "I don't know. That's why I called Shadi and Malik here," she said.

The man with the turban looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should let your yami out," he said. "Perhaps they sensed something."

"Would that be wise?" asked Ryou. "You all know how my yami is." 

"My yami is even worse!" said the guy with the blonde hair.

"They won't be able to hurt anyone," said Isis. "They have no powers."

~~~~

__

What are they talking about? thought Setra. _What powers? Who are those two guys? And what's a yami?_

~~~~

Ryou, Yugi, and the guy with the blonde hair all glowed briefly. When the glow disappeared, the three boys weren't themselves anymore.

Yugi was taller. He seemed more mature, and wiser too.

Ryou's hair was a good deal messier. He looked so sinister, mostly because of those sharp eyes.

The guy with the blonde hair didn't change...much. His pupils were smaller, and he looked more evil.

~~~~

Setra gasped. _What happened to them?! _In her astonishment, a pencil rolled out of her backpack. But how, she did not know. She stepped on it by accident...and slipped. The contact made by her body and the hard floor created a loud **_THUD_**!

Naturally, Yugi, his friends, Isis, and the two other guys heard it. They looked toward Setra.

Setra picked herself up. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing her head. 

She noticed that the others had all seen her. "Hehe," she said nervously, "Hi guys...."

"What are you doing here?" asked Isis.

Setra smiled, timidly. "Uh...I was just passing by and...what are you looking at?"

The newly changed Ryou and the guy with the blonde hair were both gazing at her intensely.

"Why does she seem so familiar?" said the guy with blonde hair.

"She's Kaiba's twin sister," answered Anzu.

"Who are those guys anyway?" asked Setra, pointing at the man with the turban and the guy with the blond hair.

"He's Shadi," said Isis. "And he's Marik, my brother's yami."

"And who's your brother?"

"Malik," replied Isis.

"And who are Ryou's and Yugi's yami?" asked Setra.

"I'm Yami," said Yugi's yami.

"Huh? But I thought that a yami meant the...um, how do you say it...the changed form of the original people...." said Setra, confused.

"It is," said Yami. "But my name is just Yami."

"And those 'original people' are called hikari," said Shadi.

"Oh," said Setra. "So Yugi is your hikari?"

"Yes," answered Yami. "Yugi is my aibou."

"Huh? But I thought that it's called hikari!" said Setra, more confused than ever.

"Hikari is formal; aibou is informal," said Shadi.

"Oh, that explains it. So what's your name?" she asked Ryou's yami.

Ryou's yami didn't answer. He just growled.

Setra looked at him quizzically. "What's up with him?"

Anzu answered that question. "Uh, you know how Ryou is like, right? He's really nice and stuff...but his yami is, well, the opposite of that."

"Oh," said Setra. "But I don't know why he won't tell me his name. So I suppose I'll just have to stick with calling him 'the not very nice Ryou' but that will be too long. So maybe just plain old 'Ryou's yami.' Oh well, I'll make up a decision somehow. So I guess I'll call him Ryou's yami or maybe something else..." Setra continued to ramble on and on, earning some very skeptical and confused looks from the others.

Ryou's yami couldn't stand it anymore. "Oh for the love of Ra, call me Bakura and shut up!"

Setra chuckled. "Yup, that gets them every time," she said smiling.

The others sweatdropped.

"But anyways, how do you get a yami?" asked Setra.

"It's a long story," said Isis.

"Go ahead, I have plenty of time to spare," replied Setra.

"It's very confusing. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. I'm not Seto Kaiba's sister for nothing."

Shadi cleared his throat.

This was going to be a long day....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

lil angel/devil: Again, I apologize for the delay! And I'm also sorry that this chapter doesn't focus on Seto and one of the YGO girls. But this part needs to get out in order for future chapters to work.

Shizuka: And one more thing! This is the last time you get to vote! I repeat, this is the last time you get to vote!

LAD: Exactly! Who will Seto be paired up with? Isis? Anzu? Shizuka? You choose. So vote!


	12. Decisions, Decisons

lil angel/devil: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! 

Shizuka: Her computer got messed up...although she did get a new one soon after that.

LAD: True, but after getting my new computer, I had suddenly lost all inspiration and ideas, thus resulting in a writer's block which caused my lack of updates.

Shizuka: But she now has updated, and that's the main point.

LAD: *nods* Sorry again, and I hope you won't kill me! 

Disclaimer: Even after these many months of no updates, I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

______________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Seto Kaiba's Little Sis

Decisions, Decisions

______________________________________________________________________________

Shadi finished his story after 30 minutes.

Setra just stared at them with a wide-eyed expression before it turned into an understanding look.

"Do you believe us?" asked Isis.

Setra nodded. "Yup. But is that _all_? It seemed so short!"

The others sweatdropped.

"It is not short!" said Shadi hoarsely.

Setra just shrugged. "I wonder why Seto didn't tell me this."

"It took a long time for him to believe it," said Yugi.

Setra nodded in response. "Well, thanks for the info guys, but I need to be going now. And Isis, don't forget our meeting tomorrow." She left.

"What meeting?" asked Marik.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra coughed. She groaned. _Why do I have to get a relapse of my cold at a time like this?_

She continued coughing as she walked down the street toward the Kaiba mansion. _Hmm...it's getting worse, and the day is growing dark. I guess I'll call and have a limo pick me up. _Setra groped around her backpack for her cell phone. She pressed the numbers, and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello? It's Setra Kaiba calling. I need transportation back home. I'm two blocks from the Domino Museum near the bus stop. It's the one with the weird vampire ad next to it. Ok then, bye." She hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A man in shadows followed the girl. _Seto Kaiba's sister..._ he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A glint of golden light caught her eye. Setra turned around. No one was there. She scowled. _Damn this cold. It's making me paranoid. I almost wish I didn't go out in the rain._

Setra rubbed her temples. Her head was starting to hurt. _The limo better get here soon._ She felt dizzy. Setra groaned. Her eyes closed. She swayed back and forth, and started to fall....

Someone caught her before she hit the ground. Setra opened her eyes. She couldn't see the person's face. All she could make out was something golden.

That person set her on a bench and quickly went off.

Setra blinked. She regained her focus. She looked around. There was no one around. _Who was that?_

Then the limo she had called for came and slowly stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba sat on Setra's bed, watching her sleep. 

"I wonder who that guy was," said Mokuba.

Kaiba said nothing. 

"Well, whoever he was, I'm glad that he helped Setra. Although, I wish the chauffer had seen that person's face."

Kaiba remained silent. "Tomorrow is Saturday, so she could rest more and get better soon."

Mokuba smiled at his brother's vain attempt in trying to hide his feelings. "Seto, you're not in public. You can show your affection. She _is_ our sister after all."

Kaiba gave Mokuba a rare smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra woke up in the afternoon. She sat up in her bed groggily, and yawned.

Just then, a maid entered. "Miss!" she said. "You shouldn't get up yet!"

"Don't worry," Setra said. "I'm not getting up, just sitting."

The maid smiled. "Here, miss. I've brought you some food. You must be hungry."

A loud growl from Setra's stomach just proved that statement true. Setra took the food. The maid left after a few minutes, and Setra ate the food in silence.

"Oh! I forgot!" exclaimed Setra suddenly. "Today's the meeting with Isis, isn't it? But I'm in no condition to go...and I haven't told Seto yet...." Setra trailed off, looking uncertain....

But then an idea came to her. She smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please, big brother! Please!"

"No!"

"Come on! As a favor for me!"

"I've done enough favors for you! First, you made me go to that mutt Jounouchi's house to tutor his sister, and now this?"

"But-"

"No buts. I'm not going for you, and that's final. Just cancel the meeting."

Setra pouted. "Pleeeaaaaase!" she whined.

"No!"

"But just think about it, Seto. About the profit we could make with this. If my idea works, then we could be doubling our income!"

"And what if it doesn't work?"

"Well...it would still be worth a try, wouldn't it?"

Kaiba gave her one of his infamous glares.

"...Okay, maybe not.... But what if it _does _work, huh?"

Kaiba just glared on.

Setra wouldn't give up. "Besides...even if I wasn't sick, you'll still be coming with me. Well, that's what I told Isis, anyway. So if I was sick, which I am, you would still be able to go. And if you don't, people might think that you were getting weak and soft...if you get what I mean," Setra finished proudly; she had punctured Kaiba's weak spot: his pride and appearance to the outside world.

And then Setra added something that she was sure her brother will melt at: her puppy dog eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto Kaiba walked up the steps of the Domino Museum. According to Setra, the meeting was suppose to take place here. It was a very private meeting, too. Just him, Setra, and Isis. But since Setra had a cold, it was just going to be him and Isis. 

He growled. _Exactly why did I even let Setra come to visit? _he thought.

__

Because she wanted to come, said a nagging little voice in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra sat in bed with a stuffy nose and red eyes. A small table by her bedside had a half-drunk cup of water, boxes of tissue, and a few bottles of medicine. A trash can was also placed by the bed containing numerous amounts of used tissue.

In her hands was a pencil and a piece of paper. But it was no ordinary paper...well, at least not to Setra anyway. On it were four pairs of names, including one crossed out. It was the same paper that she had used when she first started her matchmaking plan. (A/N: It's the one that she used at the end of chapter 2, for those who haven't figured it out yet)

Setra stared at the paper, her face scrunched up in thought. _Who should I choose?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's what the meeting is about?"

"Yes," responded Isis.

Seto Kaiba looked at her in thought. "That doesn't seem much. I do not understand why she thought this would increase our fortune."

Isis had just finished telling him what the meeting was about. Well, Setra had already told him what it was about, but she had left some big holes in it.

"Setra said that she had more to discuss with me about it," said Isis.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "But she's not here."

"No, she is not. I suppose we, or you, would have to think up of the additional features your Duel Disk will require."

"Not quite," Kaiba said. "Setra gave me this briefcase before I came." He looked down at his hand, which was carrying the briefcase. "She said that this would contain all the information I need."

"So you're agreeing to this partnership?" said Isis, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hmph," was Kaiba's reply.

Isis smiled secretively. _I think I just saw him showing a softer side._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setra was still in bed, staring at the same piece of paper. _Who should I choose to pair up with my brother?_

She sighed, and closed her eyes. _For my plan to work, I need to choose someone soon so I can have enough time until the Winter Formal...so I can make Seto go with the person I chose. And I need to choose today!_

Setra opened her eyes and stared at the paper again.

Anzu.

Shizuka.

Isis.

__

I hope I make the right choice.

She slowly crossed out two names, leaving one behind....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

lil angel/devil: What do you think about this chapter? _I_ think this is kind of boring and dry, but I need it to set up the foundation for the rest of the story.

Shizuka: I don't think it's that bad.

LAD: You're so nice, Shizuka! But you're always like that, so I don't suppose that counts.... Anyways.... As I said before, the person who ends up with Seto is based on the votes you put in! And I have counted up the votes and have decided upon a winner! 

Shizuka: The sad thing is that some of the reviews don't count.

LAD: Please don't hurt me! It's just that some of them were really late.... I had the story already planned out at that time, and I don't feel like changing it. ^^; Read and Review!


End file.
